The present invention relates to a novel composition of matter, and its method of production. Also disclosed is a process for dyeing cotton and other similar fabrics and for removing waste from waste streams including waste streams containing dyes that are not completely trapped by or attached to the fibers in the dyeing process. Although the dyeing and dye removal process will be explained relative to direct dyes, it should be understood that the processes are equally usable with any other dyes, i.e.,xe2x80x94direct, acid, sulfur or reactive dyes, any dye that has a negative charge or partial negative charge.
Dyeing is accomplished by placing a solution containing a dye in contact with fibers or fabric composed of many fibers. The dye is entrapped within or attached to the latices of the entwined fibers. The fibers or fabric are then washed to remove the dye that is not fixed, i.e., not fully attached or trapped. In the past the dye that was not trapped or attached was discharged as waste effluent in addition to the spent dye bath, which has a higher concentration than the washing effluent. Not only was a considerable quantity of valuable dye lost, but the effluent needed to be treated before being discharged into streams. The word dye as used herein includes dyestuff and the like formulations or combinations of dyes and carriers, fillers, and the like.
The present invention relates to a method of purifying a waste stream or effluent. The invention also relates to a composition of matter for use in this method. More particularly the present invention relates to dyeing and to municipal and dye waste stream purification by flocculation and/or precipitation.
In terms of application, the invention relates to a method for purification of contaminated municipal and dye waste streams which can remove a substantial amount of the contaminants therefrom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition of matter adapted to be used for dyeing fabrics and for use in dye waste stream treatment processes which composition is capable of dyeing fabrics and also removing a substantial amount of dye from the dye waste stream thereby reducing the treatment cost.
Another object of the invention to provide an improved dye waste stream treatment latex method for the clarification of dye waste streams with increased efficiency, at reduced cost and in a simpler manner than has been possible heretofore.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of removing contaminants from a municipal waste stream which will increase the degree of decontamination for a given treatment cost over that which is attainable by prior methods.
The foregoing objects and others which will be apparent subsequently are obtained through the present invention by application of a flocculation or precipitation agent to the dye waste stream.
Accordingly, an important feature of the present invention, the composition of matter, is fibrous acetate salt of boehmite alumina which precipitates, associates with and/or flocculates the anionic dyes.